


Desecrate

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cannibalism, Drabble, Eye Gouging, Gore, No Plot/Plotless, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus138's insatiable love for murder never leaves him quite so empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desecrate

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write gore. So a small drabble, no plot really, just gore here.

Virus138 is considerably a monster.

A coldhearted, cruel monster, he has sharp teeth like razorblades to tear into the flesh of his victims. 

Humans are so delicious after all. 

He likes the color that runs through their veins, he wants to tear apart each shred of flesh they have. 

He finds the screams they make all the more enjoyable, they’re hilarious, he wants to tear open their ribcage and gouge out their eyes and watch the lifeless husks spew blood from the holes he makes.

Virus138 runs his hand over the wounds he makes, blood coating his hand, delightful. 

God do their expressions give him such a thrill. 

If what he calls “prey” make it out alive, he leaves a everlasting memory of his presence just for them, his teeth marks embedded into their flesh until his prey heal again.

“I want to tear out their heart and hold it in my hand~ I’ll treasure every beat it makes before it ceases and then I’ll toss it away like the rubbish it is.” Virus138 muses to himself because he will take such pride in ending their life, their skulls perhaps for a collection, organs to toy and play with and rip apart.

Each organ is important to him, each one staining his hand with blood as he rips them apart as it coats his hand in a mess of blood and decaying flesh, it’s warm because it’s still fresh and alive though the corpse he toys with his long dead, it’s a nice feeling.

He wants to remember it forever.

He lavishes in the blood and remains.

He is a terrible creature but he knows he’s everything that’s far from human.

He looks at himself in the mirror, mouth covered in blood, teeth glistening in a shining red from tearing apart flesh and his hands soaked to the brim with the color red, he reeks of the stench of death and decaying flesh, his clothes are soaked in blood, he doesn’t care.

He disposes of the corpses he toys with whenever he grows tired of them or the stench of decaying flesh becomes too much to bear. 

He holds a gouged out eye in his hand, he circles a finger along the still eye.

Virus138 then held it against his cheek, almost as if lovingly admiring the organ.

Almost as if by pure temptation, he brings the eye to his lips, kissing the iris and as quickly as that he tosses it away like the meaningless garbage it is and then he laughs—he laughs, he’s covered in blood, he smells of death and he laughs like a mad man.

He grins and rubs his hands against his face, covering his face with more of the putrid liquid, he would find comfort if the blood dried and stuck to him—he is simply disgusting because he feels so comfortable covered in putrid guts and blood.

He disposes of the bodies in the usual fashion, it’s not that hard with how torn and mangled they are. Virus138 sighs contently as he decides he’ll go to sleep.

Not caring that he is covered in copious amounts of blood.

He climbs into the sheets and stains his sheets the color of red that surrounds him.

He’ll have to clean that but for now he finds comfort in the smell of blood, the feel, the color, everything, he loves everything about it.

Virus138 is a monster.

Each time he is left far more hollow than before.


End file.
